


blessed while dressed and down

by firebrands



Series: kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebrands/pseuds/firebrands
Summary: steve has phone sex for the first time and he needs a bit of guidance.Marvel Bingo 2019fill for "first time" + day 1 of kinktober!phone sex





	blessed while dressed and down

Steve’s never been very good at this—any of this. He feels a bit foolish to be missing Tony this much, especially since they’ve only been dating for a month or so. Tony seemed to be much more relaxed about being gone for a week; he’s done this kind of thing before. Of course, Steve knows he shouldn’t be too hard on himself about feeling everything so strongly because it was his first relationship, and everything was so new, and strange, and, for the most part, lovely. 

Except for tonight, the third night out of five without Tony. Steve berates himself for getting used to sleeping in Tony’s bed so quickly, but still finds himself tossing and turning in his bed for a few hours before finally deciding to sneak up to Tony’s room (not that he had to sneak, really, no one would know if he took the elevator up to Tony’s penthouse) and spend the night there, the sheets still rumpled and smelling of Tony. 

He sighs as he settles into the bed, feeling much more comfortable here than he did earlier, and he’s about to drift off to sleep when his phone buzzes. Steve sits up with a jolt when he sees Tony’s name flashing on the screen. 

“Tony?” 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Tony’s voice is warm over the line, and Steve relaxes onto the bed. “Hope I didn’t wake you?” 

“No,” Steve says, and he feels so young all of the sudden, blushing over a phone call the way he is. 

“But you’re in bed?” 

“Yes.” 

“How are you holding up?” 

Steve pauses and considers his response. He doesn’t want to come off too needy, but doesn’t want to lie about how he feels, either. “I miss you,” he says, sighing. “I know it’s only been a few days and it’s stupid of me—” 

“No it’s not,” Tony cuts him off gently. “I miss you, too, baby.” 

Steve bites down a small, pleased smile. “Good,” he says, after a moment. 

“I’ve been thinking about you a lot,” Tony confesses. 

“Good things, I hope?” Steve teases. 

“Always.” Tony lets out a slow breath. “I feel so wound up. These meetings last forever, and I can’t help but think that I could be with you instead.” 

Steve lies down on their bed, letting his head thunk against the headboard. “So come home already.” 

“Just a few more days, Steve,” Tony says. “But in the meantime…” he trails off. 

“What?” 

“You’re in bed?” 

“Yes?” 

“Our bed?” 

Steve flushes, embarrassed at being caught and at being read so easily. “Yes.” 

Tony hums in response. 

Steve shuts his eyes and listens to Tony breathe. 

“That’s a nice image,” Tony says after a while. 

Steve takes a deep breath, summoning up all his courage. Then he says, “I could give you a nicer one.” 

Tony laughs, low and aroused. “That so?” 

“Sounds fun, right?” Steve asks, all of the confidence he had earlier now flying out the window. “I figured—” 

“Steve,” Tony says, voice soft. “We don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable.” 

“It’s not that. It’s just—” Steve chews on his lip. “I’ve never done this before, I don’t know where to start.” 

“Okay. Want me to start?” 

“If you—yes, okay.” 

Steve listens as Tony settles down into bed. “Tell me what you’re wearing.” 

Steve furrows his brow, annoyed that he hadn’t prepared for this question. His answer definitely sounds un-sexy: “a shirt and boxers,” he says. 

“Mm. What boxers?” 

“My blue ones.” 

“Take them off for me.” 

Steve swallows, then sets his phone down on the bed and turns on the speakerphone as he undresses. His shirt his half-way off when he realizes: “What are _ you _ wearing?” he asks, then pulls the shirt off. 

“Still in my suit,” Tony says. “Are you naked for me, Steve?” 

“Yes,” Steve says, feeling a bit breathless at the possessive tone of Tony’s voice. “But you’re not.” 

“No, I’m not.” 

Steve nods to himself. “Would you take off your jacket for me?” 

“Just the jacket?” 

“For now.” 

Tony makes a pleased sound. “That’s the spirit,” he says, and Steve hears the rustle of Tony’s starched jacket being shucked off. 

“I’m lying in bed,” Steve says. “And I’m imagining you here, with me.” 

“Yes,” Tony says, prodding him on. “Still in my shirt and tie and pants.” 

“I—I’m imagining you touching me,” Steve says, pressing the phone against his ear as if that’ll bring them closer. He starts running his free hand up his sides and moans softly as he continues to trace up his arm, thinking of the way Tony’s fingers were calloused from the days spent in the workshop. Steve moans again at the thought. 

“Okay, fuck,” Tony says, surprised. “That’s so stupidly hot.” 

Steve continues to touch himself, soft, light touches that makes his skin sing. He stops when he hears the rustling of clothes on the other line. “I don’t think I said you could get undressed,” he says, frowning. 

The rustling stops, and he hears Tony curse softly under his breath. “You’re sure this is your first time?” Tony asks, sounding a bit breathless. 

“Yeah,” Steve says, suddenly shy again. “I’m doing it right, aren’t I?” 

“Steve, Steve, Steve, dear god, you’re doing amazing.” 

Steve’s heart swells with the praise. “Thank you. I guess that means you can take off your shirt.” 

“Just my shirt?” 

“Patience is a virtue, Tony.” 

“I think out of the two of us, I’m the least virtuous.” 

“So consider me a good influence.” 

Tony growls on the other line, and Steve imagines that he’s fumbling with the buttons of his shirt when he says, “Steve Rogers, if anything, you’re making a sinner out of me.” 

Steve laughs. 

“Shirt off?” he asks, after a moment. 

“Yes, sir,” Tony says grumpily. 

“Good.” Steve settles back into the bed and closes his eyes. “And your tie is still on?” 

“I like where this is going.” 

Steve smiles. “Tell me what you’re thinking of?” 

“I’m thinking of kissing you all over,” Tony says. “I’m thinking of how hot you get when I kiss your neck.” 

Steve touches his neck gently, thinks of Tony’s lips, and shudders. “I love it when you do that,” he says. 

“I’m thinking of you on top of me, pinning me down on our bed with your hips,” Tony continues, “rubbing your thick cock on my pants.” 

Steve squeezes his eyes shut and breathes out through his nose, his body going hot with the image. “Tony,” he groans, “I’m getting hard.” 

Tony moans in response, “good,” he says. “I want you to put me on speakerphone so your hands are free, okay?” 

“Okay.” Steve places the phone down on the middle of his chest, just so he doesn’t have to project his voice for Tony to hear him. He doesn’t know if he’s going to be loud, or soft, or—Tony’s voice cuts through his thoughts: “now, I want you to cup your balls with one hand.” 

Steve whimpers at first touch, his hands warm and the pressure sending a thrill up his spine. 

Tony chuckles darkly on the other end. “God I’m just imagining how you must look right now,” he says. “With your other hand I want you to touch your chest and nipples.” 

“Okay,” Steve chokes out, and moans loudly when he pinches his nipple. “Fuck, Tony,” he says. “Are you getting hard?” 

“Yes, god, of course I am, you sound so fucking hot for me, Steve.” 

Steve continues to moan as he rolls his balls his palm. 

“Just like that,” Tony says encouragingly. “Anything you want me to do for you, sweetheart?” 

“I—” Steve clears his throat. “Touch yourself but keep your pants on.” 

“Not fair,” Tony whines, but it’s undercut by a low groan. “Ah, fuck, Steve. I just want your hands on me.” 

“Tell me where you want them,” Steve whispers, his voice husky with arousal. He continues to play with his nipples, and his breath is getting shorter by the minute. 

“Just your big hands everywhere, holding me down, bruising me,” Tony says, breathless. “Marking me with your mouth.” 

Steve’s hands stutter to a halt. “Tony,” he says, feeling a little dizzy by how horny he is, “I’m going to start touching myself if you keep that up.” 

“By all means,” Tony says, “please. Stroke your thick cock for me.” 

Steve chokes on air. “_Tony_.” 

“Oh dear, am I unlocking kinks tonight?” Tony asks, and Steve can just imagine the cat-like grin on Tony’s face. 

**Author's Note:**

> second part to come! day 2 prompt for kinktober is dirty talk ;)
> 
> title from "suffering" by elbow
> 
> i'm on [tumblr](https://firebrands.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/firebrandss)!


End file.
